


Gotta Eat 'Em All

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Swallowing, Swallowing whole, Virtual Reality, Vore, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Chihiro and Miu made a video game wherein the player must catch and eat miniature Chihiros in a VR setting. It's Akane's turn to play!





	Gotta Eat 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was a request, hope you like it! If anyone has other requests, please send them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests)

“I’m gonna do it!” Akane bounced, both her physical body in the VR suit, and her avatar danced in place, waiting for the starting signal, “I’m gonna win!!” 

Alter Ego materialized in front of her in a green tracksuit, a whistle hanging around his neck. “Welcome, Akane! You’re here to do the Chihiro Eating Challenge?”

“Yeah!” she fist pumped, “Imposter said he had the highest score because he figured out how to lure the Chihiros to him, but no way! I’m way faster! I’m gonna find them all!” 

“Okay, do you want an overview of the game?” Alter Ego asked, holding up a clipboard, “We recommend that you refresh the rules and Chihiro types the first few times you play.” 

Akane nodded, “Okay, go ahead, but hurry! I wanna snack on some Chihiros.” 

“Rule 1. You have until time runs out to eat all of the Chihiros you can. You may check the time on your wristband at any time,” Alter Ego explained, “Rule 2. You may not chew the Chihiros. They must be swallowed without any chewing. You may keep them in your mouth to savor the flavor, but you must not crush them. Rule 3. All methods of capturing Chihiros are acceptable, except those that could injure them. Any injuring Chihiros disqualifies your score and will end the game.” 

“I got it!” Akane shouted, “I can eat Chihiros until I run out of time, no chewing, and no hurting the little guys.” They were easy rules to sum up. 

Alter Ego nodded, “Now, you will find a variety of flavors of Chihiros in the playing field. These are randomly generated, within certain parameters. There will always be at least one of each active flavor. As your lifetime score increases, more flavors will be unlocked. Currently, you have unlocked six Chihiros. Remember, different strategies work better on different Chihiros, so feel free to experiment.” 

“Right! I unlocked the spicy ones last time!” Akane nodded, remembering the red scale Chihiros who burned her mouth and moaned as they slid down her throat. 

“That is correct,” Alter Ego confirmed, “You have available two of the fruit Chihiros, lime and banana. The base Chihiro, you selected sweetened milk for that one. Then BBQ Chihiro from the bonus competition during the opening event. You also have the randomizing meat Chihiro, and the level 1 spicy Chihiro.” 

A bit of drool slipped down Akane’s chin, “I love the meat one!!!” 

Alter Ego nodded, “I’ve integrated 2 new meats into the randomizing pattern, so hopefully you’ll experience those today. Finally, you’ve unlocked the ability to access the Self Seasoning bonus. This dramatically increases your score, so it may be worth trying out.” 

“Self seasoning?” Akane blinked, “What’s that mean?” 

“The Self Seasoning Bonus is awarded when you make the Chihiros orgasm before they reach your stomach and disappear. It can happen any time through the process, from capture to swallowing. This causes a large point boost and contributes to different flavor combinations,” Alter Ego explained, “That is all the information I have for you. Do you have any questions?” 

“No, no, no!” Akane grinned, waving dismissively, “Let’s GOOOOO!”

Alter Ego touched a button on his watch to begin the program generating Chihiros, and blew the whistle, “Begin!” 

Akane was off like a shot, racing down the path, looking for the miniature versions of her schoolmate. This game had been made originally as a joke project with Miu and Chihiro, just to be played by them and very close friends, but Miu had told Korekiyo as a matter of interest, and he’d promptly told everyone because he thought it was the most interesting thing in the world. Now nearly everyone had played the game at least once, and Chihiro and Miu were swamped with requests for fetish games. 

Akane plucked a sleepy milk flavored Chihiro from beside the path and looked at him for a second. The color scale for the base Chihiro was a shining, off white to stand out most in the environment. Chihiro yawned and smiled sleepily at her. She popped him into her mouth, licking him from head to toe before gulping him down. The flavor spread over her tongue and she smiled contentedly. 

The base Chihiro wriggled against her tongue, delighted to have been caught. Her mouth felt so warm, and wet. The saliva was thin and coated him thoroughly, clinging to his hair and skin. Her tongue was springy and resilient as it moved over him. He slipped to the back of her mouth, reveling in the sudden squeeze as she swallowed. The walls of her throat were slick with thick mucus, that guided him down as her esophagus contracted around him. The heat itself was nearly suffocating and he didn’t think he could stand feeling quite so much at once. It was altogether far too heavenly. He continued sliding down the esophagus, propelled by the peristalsis. He was too tightly squeezed to tumble and he knew that writhing should be kept to a minimum to prevent gagging Akane. Nevertheless, he happily used his last existent moments to thrust his achingly hard penis against the passing viscera. He felt a final, tight squeeze as he descended through the LES, spraying cum down into the chasm of the stomach below before popping out of existence. 

A jaunty tune played on her wristband to let Akane know that she’d gotten the Self Seasoning Bonus. Base Chihiros were deliberately calibrated to be relatively easy to get the bonus for to build player confidence. 

“Yes! Got it on the first try! Alright, now where are more of those little guys?!” she set off to continue playing the game.


End file.
